kroniki_drugiego_kregufandomcom-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Flea 89
Witam Cię serdecznie, Flea 89. Napisz, proszę, kilka słów o sobie na swojej stronie użytkownika - z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, będzie nam miło czegoś się o Tobie dowiedzieć, a po drugie, mam wrażenie, że bez tego nie pojawisz się w Społeczność/Najaktywniejsi użytkownicy. Pozdrawiam, --AW Runa 11:18, 27 wrz 2008 (UTC) ---- Witaj ponownie, Flea 89. Zauważyłam, że wgrałaś ilustracje wewnętrzne z książek. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później ktoś to zrobi, dlatego zaopatrzyłam Wikię Kronik Drugiego Kręgu w odpowiednie szablony grafik oraz strony Pomocy, a także zgłębiłam ten temat, który jest tu traktowany bardzo poważnie. Kiedy przesyłamy na Wikię jakieś grafiki bez wskazania źródła/licencji, domniemana jest licencja LGPL. To nie jest prawdą w przypadku ilustracji wewnętrznych z książek; są one chronione prawem autorskim i co prawda tu akurat mogą być użyte, ponieważ: # znajdują się we właściwym kontekście - ilustrując te książki, dla których zostały narysowane # wcześniej zostały udostępnione w Internecie # masz na to zgodę właściciela praw autorskich :-) ALE powinny one być opatrzone stosownymi licencjami. Przeczytaj, proszę, Pomoc:Grafiki oraz Pomoc:Opisy licencji grafiki. Spójrz też na stronę Specjalna:Nowe_pliki - klikając na wcześniej przesłane obrazki zobaczysz, jak są one opisywane przy pomocy szablonów licencji. Np. kiedy spojrzysz na stronę Grafika:CP-ikona-postac.jpg, zobaczysz tam w działaniu szablony Fair Use i pochodzenie-link. Kiedy klikniesz na tej stronie na "Edytuj tę stronę", zobaczysz, jak się te szablony wywołuje: Powinnaś opatrzyć tymi dwoma szablonami wszystkie ilustracje wewnętrzne z książek, dostosowując odpowiednio linki: http://www.runa.pl/autorzy/10-Katarzyna-Karina-Chmiel.html?galeria http://www.runa.pl/autorzy/25-Joanna-Michalak.html?galeria Pozdrawiam, --AW Runa 22:07, 28 wrz 2008 (UTC) Ok nie ma sprawy poprawie swój błąd, ale trochę później. Pomocy! Czy mogłabym prosić o pomoc. Przejrzałam to co mi napisałaś, ale mimo to nie bardzo wiem jak to zrobić. Nie jestem obeznana z komputerem w tak dużym stopniu byłabym wdzięczna gdybym uzyskała od Ciebie pomoc. Proszę powiedz mi po koleji gdzie mam wkleić podane niżej linki ze stronami autorek rysunków i jak odróżnić te licencje, które są odpowiednie i jak to dodać. Bo poprostu nie bardzo to rozumiem. ---- No to lecimy po kolei: * Otwieramy stronę Specjalna:Nowe_pliki. * Klikamy na rysunek Jagody albo na nazwę pliku (Jagoda2.jpg) pod nim. * Otworzyła się nam strona Grafika:Jagoda2.jpg. Klikamy "Edytuj tę stronę" w lewym górnym rogu. * Otworzyła się strona zatytułowana "Edytujesz „Grafika:Jagoda2.jpg”" z pustym ekranem edycyjnym. Co do niego wkleić? To jest rysunek Katarzyny Kariny Chmiel z "Kamienia na szczycie"; akurat w tej chwili nie ma go w galerii na stronie Runy, co nie znaczy, że nie było go tam wcześniej albo że nie będzie go tam w przyszłości, dlatego tym szczegółem bym się specjalnie nie przejmowała - link do galerii p. Chmiel można podać (w szablonie Pochodzenie-link). Aby jednak uniknąć jakichkolwiek niejasności, można zacząć od napisania jawnym tekstem, czyja to ilustracja i skąd. Czyli piszemy: "Ilustracja autorstwa Katarzyny Kariny Chmiel, zamieszczona w książce Ewy Białołęckiej Kamień na szczycie." :No a teraz które licencje są odpowiednie. Na stronie redakcyjnej książki czytamy: "Copyright © for the interior illustrations by Katarzyna Karina Chmiel", a zatem grafika ma zastrzeżone prawa autorskie, jednak z powodów wymienionych wcześniej możemy ją tu zamieścić, a odpowiedni szablon licencji to Fair Use. No i dodatkowo szablon Pochodzenie-link, żeby wkleić link, o czym była mowa przed chwilą. Czyli wklejamy: * Klikamy "Pokaż podgląd", i jeśli wszystko jest OK, "Zapisz". * Wracamy do strony Specjalna:Nowe_pliki i bierzemy się za kolejny rysunek :-) Pozdrawiam, --AW Runa 19:46, 30 wrz 2008 (UTC) Dziękuje! Dziękuję Ci ogromnie za pomoc. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam jak to zrobić i nie wiedziałam że z dodaniem grafiki może być taki duży problem. Jeszcze raz dziękuję!:)) ---- Ależ nie ma za co :-) Od tego tu jestem :-) Tak więc działaj śmiało i nie bój się, że coś popsujesz - jeśli nawet, to ja to obejrzę i poprawię. Treści haseł leksykonów nie dotykam, bo to Wasza zabawa, ale przed poprawianiem technikaliów nie mam oporów. Pozdrawiam, --AW Runa 22:38, 30 wrz 2008 (UTC) ---- Dwukrotnie powtarza się Jezioro Wężowe, Wężowe Jezioro. Z linku zatytułowanego Jezioro Wężowe usunełam całą zawartość. Nie wiem tylko jak usunąć sam link. : Sam link (czy raczej: strona zatytułowana Jezioro Wężowe) niech lepiej zostanie. Umieściłam na niej tylko polecenie Redirect, czyli przekierowanie. Podobnie jest zrobione z Zamkiem Magów i Gladiatorem: strony istnieją, można do nich robić linki (niebieskie), ale kiedy się na nie kliknie, lądujemy na właściwie nazwanej stronie. Inna zaleta tej metody jest taka, że kiedy ktoś spróbuje ponownie utworzyć stronę Jezioro Wężowe czy inną z takich powtarzających się, dowie się, że ona już istnieje i nie zdubluje jej ponownie. Jeszcze inna zaleta: strony zawierające przekierowania są traktowane jako "techniczne" i nie wliczają się do statystyk istniejących artykułów. : A w tabelkach na głównej stronie mamy stare, poczciwe odsyłacze z "zob.". : Pozdrawiam, --AW Runa 11:41, 6 paź 2008 (UTC) Wróciłam Nawet nikt nie zauważył mojego odejścia:(( jaka szkoda:(( no cóż wróciłam już komp znowu podłączony powrót po wielkim remoncie:D... : Ktoś zauważył... :-) Witaj ponownie i zajrzyj koniecznie tu: Dyskusja:Władca Skrzydlatych, a także na inne strony dyskusji, założone ostatnio. Ich zgrubny spis jest na stronie Dyskusja użytkownika:Mirkam. : Pozdrawiam, --AW Runa 11:45, 24 paź 2008 (UTC) ---- Hej! Stwierdziłam, że może jednak wypadałoby się przywitać (proszę o wybaczenie, że nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej). Ukłony więc i wyrazy szacunku należne każdemu lubiącemu czytać :) Cieszę się, że dołączyłaś, bo dużo robisz :) Pantheracherry 01:37, 5 lis 2008 (UTC)Pantheracherry Witam, Zajęłam się ukończeniem poszczególnych artykułów. Zmniejszyłam trochę poprawki w innych artykułach. Uważam, że powinniśmy zakończyć edycję części z nich a przynajmniej takich, krótkich o których nic więcej się już nie dowiemy. Mam nadzieje, że nasze dyskusje przyniosą efekty. Pozdrawiam, --Flea 89 18:18, 9 lis 2008 (UTC) Mam pytanie AW Runo! Chciałabym się czegoś dowiedzieć. Kiedy jest premiera książki "Czas złych baśni"? I kiedy zostanie zakończy konkurs i jego rozstrzygnięcie.--Flea 89 14:58, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Czy mogłabym uzyskać odpowiedź?